


One Night's Drink

by DipsTeddyBear



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Booby Traps, Crusing, David is S'more, Drunk!David, Drunk!Gwen, Everyone is tired of Max's shit, F/M, Lemon, Light Bondage, Mention of Max - Freeform, Mention of Nikki, Reader is of age, Sex, Swearing, confessing, ha..booby, honestly, light fluff, light oral, mention of Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipsTeddyBear/pseuds/DipsTeddyBear
Summary: You regret your choices…or at least your present one. You thought this would be an easy job just for the summer to earn a quick buck for some supplies you wanted to have for collage but alas fate had another plan to make your life a living HELL.At least the main counselor is cute.





	1. Bandages

You regret your choices…or at least your present one. You thought this would be an easy job just for the summer to earn a quick buck for some supplies you wanted to have for collage but alas fate had another plan to make your life a living HELL. 

A few days ago, you had applied for the new co-counselor job at Camp Campbell with the last one turning out to be a cultist, said by the news, which made you skeptical on how things run over there but you wanted the money. Heading over there and applied, you were introduced to this…Happy-go-lucky of a man, David. While overwhelmed by his positive nature you figured he was nice to be around. Gwen on the other had was a bit on the opposite side of the spectrum, sassy and lazy wanting nothing more than watch trash shit T.V all day. 

Anyways, you were easily accepted once they went through your background not wanting to repeat the whole incident again. First week was…Sort of okay when you were introduced to the kids. Max was indeed a trouble maker having to do something once a day to try to escape or push someone’s buttons to the limit with his target being mostly David. It wasn’t hard getting by through the activities David and Gwen had assigned though, just watch over them and make sure Max wasn’t planning on doing some stupid shit like lighting up the whole camp…Which he attempted on Friday but it was small enough to be put down.

Once the new Monday rolled around though, that is where you were regretting being a co-counselor to this god forsaken hell of a camp.

“Duck!!” You screamed in surprise pushing David out of the way as a splat of cream pie smacks across your face covering you in it, fuming you flick some of it away so you can see. 

Turns out Max, Neil, and Nikki have booby trapped the whole camp during the whole night with David waking up to a snake on his bed and several mouse traps on the floor. Gwen was put on a raft and sent into the lake forcing her to get soaked to swim back. Lastly you had gotten into the mess hall with David to get some bandages for the trap marks after you had stepping into a bucket of mud mixed in with wolf shit forcing you to walk bare without socks.

“Oh dear! Are you alright friend…?” David stands himself up as he bites his lower lip, worried.

“Just…Fucking…Dandy David.” Pulling a roll of paper towels from the kitchen, you wipe the cream off with some sticking to your h/c locks.

“Well uh, Hey! At least Max paid attention in Culinary Arts Camp! I’m sure the pie taste delicious, Maybe we can have a cookout after we take down the rest of the silly little pranks he has do-“ He stops before finishing up his words as you are glaring daggers at him, he swallows thickly. “O-or not…”

You sigh shaking your head as you really don’t want to make David upset so you swallow down your anger for the guy. Taking it like a champ, “Look David, Appreciate the positively and everything but we need to do at least something to control Max. Literally he is walking all over us like a dirty welcome mat.”

He appears to brighten up a bit after you had toned down, “Well…What if we do the cookout! But! He must clean up after everyone is done! I think that is a good punishment.”

You blink before you stifle a small laugh mixed in with a sigh, He can never be mean, now can he? Always so positive and optimistic with not an ounce of negative emotion in him which you swear he is a fucking unicorn in this world filled with horse shit and bullshit. 

Slowly you nod your head agreeing with the punishment as his smile returns just a big like it is always. You were never one to argue back but you know if you gave it a shot and kept pushing for a better punishment you knew it wouldn’t work so you took what you could get. You settle down looking at some of the cream stuck to your hair, scooping it with a finger you gave it a suck. Mmm. Tasted actually pretty good, well when it comes to food you have to give credit when credit is due.

“Giving it to the kid…This is some good cream,” You walk over to the cabinets opening and grabbing the first aid kit as you head back. “Alright let’s see here now…Sit on the table so I can wrap you up….You okay David?” 

Looking up you notice David flushing softly, a red covering his pale cheeks with his head turned away unable to look at you in the eyes.

“Y-Yeah! Perfectly Fine! Your old pal David is doing swell my friend!” He gives you a wide smile but you can hear the stress in his voice not convincing you, again you close your mouth not saying anything. Wrapping the bandages around his legs and arms carefully you make sure to apply some ointment to each wound that the metal traps did to him, you feel him tensing when you get to his sides.

“Hey relax, this will just be a second. Just think of…Camping and all the things you like about it, Day dream. That always helps me out.” You offer a kind smile before you get back to work wrapping the white cloth around his lower sides seeing as a little blood has come out, he winches softly but he nods doing what you say. After a heartbeat, you pull away.

“Alright! You are good Davey! Uh…David…?” In front of you is David with his eyes closed wearing a dumb-ass looking smile on his face. Cheeks still dusted a soft pink-ish red as you swear you see little heart bubbles come out from the side of his head. He must really like camping to look so….like this. Adorable. You grin taking out your phone and snapping a photo with the flash bringing him back to reality.

“Huh?!” He shakes his head clearing out his thoughts while you simply giggle at him, “What’s so funny co-counselor?”

You shake your head covering up your mouth stuffing your phone away.

“Nothing, Come on. Let’s go get Gwen so we can clean out the camp of traps. I want that cook out ASAP!”


	2. One Beer, Two Beers, Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David might seem OOC...I think but he is drunk! So...That makes a good excuse (?)
> 
> Sorry ;>_>
> 
> Welp enjoy!

“Got the last one! Ha!” You yank away the flamethrower nailed loosely against the wall at the entrance of the bathroom as you swear this one was from Home Alone…God you feel old right now. 

Tossing away the thing into the your pile of other traps in the center of the camp, you dust your hands on your pants as it was sort of fun looking around for each trap kind of like a game of scavenger or something. You and David made of game of it and of course he named it: Find that Trap that Max placed/hid in Camp Campbell! 

Very creative.

Anyways, David comes up carrying a whole ton of shit in his slender hands which surprises you a bit thinking those thin sticks would fucking break but you guess you stand corrected.

“I think we can declare a winner here now friend!” David grins as your pile is smaller than his, you give him a shrug and start clapping with a smile on your face.

“I think we can,” You give him a dramatic bow and put on your best announcer voice you can muster. “I here declare David! As the King of Find that Trap that Max placed/hid in Camp Campbell!”

“Ah Shucks! You played well too Co-Counselor!” He rubs the back of his neck smiling as you notice him puffing out his chest a little clearly happy he won making you chuckle softly, Looking around you see Gwen having a fit with Max, Neil and Nikki. Lucky once you and David got her back to land half soaking and more over pissed as hell, you wrapped her around with a warm towel for her to dry herself so she wouldn’t get a cold. She looks real tempted to strangle Max but David runs over before she can do anything that might be illegal, however after a moment a sudden wave of exhaustion waves over you making you stagger.

“This is just for the summer…” You mumble rubbing your eyes softly pulling out a bright yellow envelope from your back pocket, you had already when through one collage for your major but you’ve been wanting to go for another one for (favorite hobby). You had quit your last job since it was paying you shit and the conditions were fucking awful just like the people who worked in it. Dying to do what you loved, you finally quitted after earning enough money to pay for your dream collage and boy were you excited.

You read over the letter again seeing as the collage you wanted to go had accepted you makes a genuine smile crack on your lips getting the sensation of butterflies in your stomach unaware of David’s ocean green eyes looking at you. 

-After the cookout-

As promised by David, Max had to stay and clean up all the messes the campers had made once they were done eating. You snickered as Max had to drag large bags of waste about his size several times to the dumpster and back before finally finishing up his work , David gives him a talk with Max of course shooting up the middle finger at him and walking to his tent. 

“Well I think he learned his lesson!” David puts his hands on his hips.

“Right…” Gwen rolls her eyes, arms crossed. “Come on…I think we earned this.”

Both you and David raise a brow to what she is referring too as you and him follow to the Gwen’s cabin shutting the door behind you flicking on the lights, Gwen goes to her bed pulling out a cooler from under.

“Sweet substances, come to mama!” She pops the thing open revealing two six packs of beer pulling out three cold ones tossing one to you and one to David in which he fumbles with.

“B-Beer? I don’t know Gwen…I’m not a big drinker….” David stutters out eyeing the can. “This would also break the Camp rules!”

“Oh come on David, One couldn’t hurt. After all, We earned it after dealing with that little shit today.” Gwen cracks opens her can, taking a big gulp she sighs plopping on her bed enjoying the taste.

“Down the hatch!” You open up your beer figuring you’ll indulge yourself with today’s events agreeing with Gwen hearing the satisfying crack then sizzle. You take more than just one large swallow of beer licking your lips you hum. The taste is really good as you take a seat next to Gwen clicking your cans together. 

“Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!” Both you and Gwen start chatting loudly together.

“Shhh! You will wake up the campers!” David frets wiggling his slender arms around, “I really don’t wish to explain to Mr. Campbell to why Gwen has a case of beers in camp property!”

“Drink then we will shut up!” David swallows thickly before sighing popping his can open, both you and Gwen have your eyes shining as David takes a drink. He scrunches his nose a bit before taking another sip.

“Any good?” 

“It isn’t…to bad.”

And with that, The three of you drink yourselves stupid.

David’s first drink he already had a flush spread on his pale cheeks hiccupping and having trouble standing as he spouts nonsense about camping…and he should of gotten the award and not Dolph. Gwen takes about three beers before she starts fussing over trash T.V. she has seen with you and how much she wants to fuck Doctor Who. You giggle and hiccup taking a swig at your third beer as well on the verge of being just as drunk as them.

“He wasn’t e-even a coooounselor! I aftm! I am counnnselor!” David slurs crushing the can in his palm, “I could’ve goftten it but noo!”

“Is it too much t-to ask! Wanft his fucking babies! I want them!” Gwen shakes you around which arises a green flush to grow on your cheeks before you put her down on the bed.

“Fucking relaxxxx…You’ll get his penis someday childdd..” You pat her head and not even a second later, she snores, “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind your Liberal Arts Degree…”

You finish up your beer tossing the can away as David is trying to get out through the window saying he needs to be one with nature…half way taking off his shirt too.

“David!” You tug him back inside with some effort seeing as those arms can really fight back if they wanted to but you were lucky that you could use your feet to help with his high up in the air kicking around. You fight back a bit dodging his legs as they swing. Your arms wrap snug at his waist as you pull him back only to topple over falling on the floor.

Both you him groan in unison unaware of the position the both of you in.

“Alright…I think you need to sleep Davey.” You grunt getting some reason back in your head seeing the world spin around a bit before shaking your head clearing up, you squint your (e/c) orbs seeing a shadow over you realizing your head is right at his crotch. You shot yourself away with David having no idea what just happen, he sits down on the floor hiccupping holding his head. 

Sighing you pick him up and put him by your side for him to lean on, you lead him to his own Cabin opening the door and stepping in. You let him stand by the door while you get the bed ready for him. You pull the blanket away pulling out his…Morning wood…Or more over the piece of wood he sleeps with.

You hum softly still wasted but still have enough reason your head to get to your cabin alone, once done you try to turn around but you feel a warm body press against your back.

“D-David…What are doing…?” You blush softly a shade of pink as you feel his breath hit the back of your neck making goosebumps appear, his arms are wrapped snug around you and seeing how strong they were in the morning you are too aware that he has a good grip on you.

“I g-gotta…Keep my co-counselor safeee…Max did traps…did many little! Traps…I, Camp…Camp counselor…wanna keep my favorite nice…” David slurs keeping his arms around you like a hug while he presses you down onto the bed, You flush darkly as you try to push yourself up but he would push you back down enough times where he decided to tie your wrist together with a rope.

“D-David!” You squeak tugging at the ropes as he giggles softly gripping your hips.

“(Y/n)…You a-are okay…Just b-breath like we did in First Aid C-Camp! You were super nice and…really passionate…I l-liked that…You were the only Counsler we got t-that shared that spirt for Camping! I just wanna…keep you to myself f-for a little bit…cause I really l-like you…”

You swallowed blushing dark.

You liked him back and this…was really making your lower regions wet.


	3. Sweet Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long~! Hopefully this will be good.. ~3~

Inhale.

Exhale.

Whimper.

Your soft (h/c) locks stuck out in all different directions from the shuffling you were doing on the messed up disheveled bed as David had pressed your back against the wooden wall of the cabin and your legs spread out open wide for him. Hands on your thighs to keep them that way. Pleasure sank it’s large sweet claws down at your lower stomach pooling heat around your cunt twitching eagerly to be exposed and touched by the Camp man himself. Sweat dripped down your body thanks to lust’s heat and the fact there is no AC in here making your curves shine in the moon light as the only source of any visible light was the leaking steams of glow that seeped between the blinds.

Currently you are sitting up right with your legs dangling off the bed as David, still drunk and wasted, is on his knees nuzzling your crotch. His lips pamper where your lower lips are doing this for a bit with the occasional thumb pressing your clit making you buckle and whine. He put his little yellow neck…thing around your mouth telling you needed to be quiet for the campers are snoozing away. Flustered and frozen to move you just accepted it while he toyed around your covered pussy leaking a small drop at a time.

“Mmmpfff…Hhmff…” You moan out softly craving for more attention, your head and mind clouded in lust with reason clinging by a pinky.

“S-Such nice noises Co-Counselor…” David mumbles against your hood sending vibrations down into your core making it tremble and give out an ache to your walls inside pushing your hips forward by instinct, he seems to giggle at this as he slips his tongue out from between his teeth.

Your eyes close with your back arching as you let out a low muted moan come from out of you as he had dragged the slick wet organ against your clothed hood. It leaves a wet stain turning the fabric a darker shade only electing a shudder from your sparking nerves. His hand hook at your pants, the waistband that hugged your hips in an almost painful way, and gives a rough yank pulling down your shorts and your little panties at once exposing yourself to the air which gave little to relieved to the heat burning inside. Eyes are squeezed tight squirming in your seat while his grip only tightening in response wanting you to settle down, you sense your heart beating fast against your ears fist balled up behind your back while you hang your head brows scrunched together starring with hooded eyes glazed with hunger.

“O-Oh you look so b-beautiful l-like this (Y-y/n)~!” He hiccups slurring, “Wrapped nicely l-like a little p-package…K-Kind like A-Aid Camp, J-Just breath…~ And Everything! W-Will be okay while I d-do the rest…”

You bite into the mustard yellow shirt of his hanging now pretty loose against your lips feeling the soft fabric brush against them before a groan erupts from your throat. His tongue runs up your clit with two fingers already slipping inside of your cunt stretching it open as a sore sensation appears on your lower belly but the pleasure of something finally shoved inside overwhelms the pain. Pushing them in and out his fingers earn a glaze of your clear honey and moans slip from your lips with your eyes lids feeling too heavy to stay up, hips buckle as he continues this for a bit with his fingers curling and uncurling earning him whimpers from you scissoring you open for him.

“Aahhh...Hnggg~ OOooo….F-Fuckkk…~” You shudder a breath as your walls tighten around his fingers hugging them to keep them inside but his strength surprises you once more able to swiftly pull them out.

He lifts up from his knees towering over your shaken body. Tied. Curled up into a small ball. Wet as the ocean with your white cum leaking drops that glisten. Beautiful in his ocean green orbs, he cups your cheeks softly and gives you a kiss before pressing his tip inside. Your scream muffled by his mouth, he starts to thrust slowly to help you melt into it.

“D-Davidd…~ Aahhh~” You breathed out with your eyes rolling back into your head slightly.

He seems to stagger himself, pushing his shaft deeper and harder inside, it rubs against your tight walls exhaling long pants. He groans into your lips with you moaning back feeling the lust and pleasure boil down between your legs that give him a slick shine to his cock. Your mind is out the window when you push up to his pelvis giving him a sign that you want more, the pace picks up pace making you whimper happily.

The cabin’s air starts to fill with moans from the two of you, the bed slightly squeaking as it roars up a fire. Your thighs have small rivers of wetness running down all over almost like a map, hands grip tight into fist as David turns you around taking out his cock before shoving it back inside.  
This makes you gasp, burying your face into the bed sheets, while David haves at it with you hole with the sensation becoming addicting. You moan louder making David edge closer to bursting inside, his hips slapping against your skin with his hands gripping at your hips. Your hips themselves start to move on their own pressing back to his pounding making the slick noises that come from your cunt turn louder, the cheeks on you burn red in embarrassment wanting to hide but you know he is going to want to hear everything.

“Y-Y/n…I won’t…Gahhh~ Last…L-long..~” David manages to croak as you simply nod, to lost in pleasure.

“C-Cum inside~ Cum~! Giving it to me~” Your words tumble out as soon as David slams one last time into your hole, thick globs of warm cum coat your walls white making you shudder happily as you soon cum yourself crying out his name. You pant out heavily, gaze hazy, and your body limp on the bed.

“D-David…?” You whisper out softly with your voice to hoarse to talk, you feel a weight come down over you as you turn to look up.

David has fallen asleep with a dopey smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
